Xu
Profile Personal Summary Xu is fluent in Seesain from his time studying abroad. After his studies, Xu traveled as a doctor until he came upon Portia, where he decided to stay due to its lack of a long-term doctor. In Portia, he became popular and plans to retire there. Xu does not like tea, such as Red Tea, as he cannot sleep after drinking it. Physical Appearance Xu has scruffy-textured black hair and bushy eyebrows. He is 172cm tall, weighs 58kg, and is thin built. Xu wears a white coat typically used in medical professions and wraps his stethoscope around his neck. He has a tan undershirt and brown pants. His accessories include blue-colored glasses and blue-colored tennis shoes. Related Characters doesn't have family in Portia, but he is Friends with Phyllis, his confidant, mentee, and colleague at the medical clinic. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Phyllis| | |_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule He can often be found at Dr. Xu's Clinic or looking for Herbs in the fields just outside the city's Central Plaza gate. At the end of the day, he returns to his home, which is in the center of town, near his clinic. It is open from 10:00 AM to 18:00 PM. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Deviations *Dr. Xu participates in all calendar events. * On Saturdays, Xu will spend the first hour of the day walking to Gale's home. He will then sit down with Ginger (although they may be on opposite sides of the room from one another) until 11:00, at which point he will run back to his Clinic, arriving at about 12:00. His schedule will proceed normally from there. * After work, he may sometimes go to The Round Table or sit on the bench to the right of the entrance before returning home. Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store ;Friend :Send gifts through the mail sometimes :Possible gifts are: :* Herbal Mixture :* Herbs :* Simple Ointment :* Herbal Juice x 2 ;Boyfriend :Add an extra 100 health points and 10% off in the store ;Lover :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store ;Husband + :Receive help with domestic work and resource gathering, and a chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning. Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Hey, welcome to Portia. I'm pretty much the only doctor around here, so come see me when you need to heal up or buy health items. Here, have these as a welcome gift. ;Stranger * I'm researching some old medical history. It turns out that there used to be a radical difference between Western and Eastern medicine. I wonder what will Phyllis think of that? * If you don't feel very well, just come to the clinic. I'll offer you my best help. * The herbal mixture is a great thing. It's easy to make and it works well. Always make sure you have enough of them to be safe. * Keep the doctor's advice in mind. Stay away from spicy food, exercise frequently. That's how you can stay out of the clinic. * I like herb gathering. Sometimes I get a little surprise when a little bug fell from the tree leaves. I give them to Qiwa as a gift. Haha! * Phyllis is a good helper and a quick learner. My work has gotten a lot easier because of her. * Do you go on adventures often? Keep some drugs at hand and remember doctor's advice. |-|Missions= *Mission: Broken Handrail: Have you fixed the broken handrail yet? |-|Sparring= ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * I personally don't care too much for tea. * I don't drink Red Tea because I can't sleep after that. * I like fruit juice, 'cause I don't have to peel the fruits. * I like to eat meat, doesn't matter if it's fried, baked, BBQed, or something else. ;Ask about work * * ;Casual talk * I'm from Walnut Groove, but I studied my medical in Seesai. I'm actually fluent in Seesaian. I know some in the Free Cities find the Seesaian culture different, but I liked it there. * ;Compliment *(You're really popular here in Portia.) ** I plan to retire here, so this is my community now. *(You're keeping everyone healthy as can be.) ** Just doing my job. |-|Friendship= ;Friend * I look forward to have dinner with you when we both have time. |-|Romance= ;Boyfriend * Going to bed early and getting up early is good for health. * Are we going on an adventure tomorrow? The clinic has plenty of medicines. Keep that mind. ;Spouse * Take care, don't overwork yourself. * Let's head out and have some fun! * I'm so glad you're in my life! ;Unhappy * Didn't we get along well before? You have changed. |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * It's so fun being able to celebrate today with a hot pot. But don't eat too much though, or your stomach will feel it later! |-|Seasons and Weather= ;Winter * The snow looks plentiful. Gotta keep up exercising to warm up my body. Gift *Dr. Xu feels neutral about Stone, unlike most NPCs who dislike it |q18= |q15= |q12= |q10= |q9= |q8= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-2= |v-1= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Spar RPS Date *Likes Meat and Juice *Dislikes Tea |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Invitation Play Interact Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions ;Broken Handrail :The handrail above the Portia School is old and worn, Dr. Xu is worried that people might fall off and get hurt. Fix it. ;Dr. Xu's Book :The books for Dr. Xu will be delivered to the harbour, ask Wuwa about the details. ;The Brightest Star :Dr. Xu and Phyllis are chatting about something you are not supposed to hear. What are they planning? Romance missions These missions are only available if the player romances . ;Moonlight Primrose :Dr. Xu will need some planting tools for cultivating the herbs. Help him make the tools he needs. Events The Humidity= On the 13th day of Spring in the first year, Dr. Xu will be waiting outside the Builder's home when they wake up. * "Hi, so you're the new Builder in town? I heard you're from Barnorock. It's a lot more humid here in Portia. Have you got used to the humidity here? **Yep! **Not yet. *Choosing "Yep!" option: ** "That's alright. We have a recipe here to help cope with the humidity." ** "Just use some Milk, Golden Salmon, and Salt to make the Creamy Salmon Stew. *Choosing "Not yet." option: ** "Health is the most important thing in life, right? Don't wait until you're sick to do something about it. A Seesai proverb says "prevention is the best cure!" Don't you agree?" ** "Good! But still, eat some healthy foods, good for the body, good for the mind. Try using Milk, Golden Salmon, and Salt to make the Creamy Salmon Stew. It's a local stew, I personally find it very healthy!" *Thank you, doctor. *But how do I make it? Choosing "Thank you, doctor." option ends dialog. *Choosing "But how do I make it?" option: ** "Oh! Perhaps you don't have any cooking equipment. Talk with the ladies at the Research Center, they should be able to help you. |-| Dr. Xu's Book= At 150 friendship (1.5x ), entering Dr. Xu's Clinic will start Mission: Dr. Xu's Book. |-| Gathering is Hard= At , talking to Xu will start this event: * "Recently everyone is healthy. The work at the clinic is quite relaxed." * "Isn't the workshop builder quite busy? You've been help us out for quite some time. Is there anything I can help you too? Want to chitchat about what's going with your work? I'm all ears!" **''Logging is hard'' **''Mining is hard'' **''It's okay, I'm fine.'' *No matter what the builder says: ** "Right? I understand." Choosing "It's okay, I'm fine." will end the event. The next day, talking to Xu will complete the event: *If the builder chose "Logging is hard": ** "Oh that, these aren't a lot, please take them. ** +5 ***''Thanks.'' ** "You are welcome. It's hard to keep up with all this everyday. I had a taste of it yesterday and got these. They are all yours. I'm heading back to work!" ** +1 *If the builder chose "Mining is hard": ** "Oh that, these aren't a lot, please take them. ** +5 ***''Thanks.'' ** "You are welcome. It's hard to keep up with all this everyday. I had a taste of it yesterday and got these. They are all yours. I'm heading back to work!" ** +1 |-| The Hazardous Ruins= After leaving the Hazardous Ruins for the first time after reaching Friendship level ( ) with Dr. Xu, Sam will be waiting. * "Hey little fellow! Getting your butt handed to you?" * "Dr. Xu is worried about you and wants to come in. Normally I don't just let people in. So I let him wait outside. Go find him. He might still be waiting. Who knows!" Xu will be waiting at the entrance to the Collapsed Wasteland. When approaching him: * "You are out finally, Let me see if you are hurt." **''Why are you even here?'' * "Civil Corps says you visit the Hazardous Ruins often. There are tough monsters. You are in big trouble if you are injured." **''Can I get a treatment? I'm injured,'' **''I'm fine. Don't worry.'' *Choosing "Can I get a treatment? I'm injured," option: ** "Let me get a look at you." *Choosing "I'm fine. Don't worry." option: ** "I'd feel more assured if I take a good look at you." * "Looks nothing serious. I will treat you in a bit." (Cutscene) * "Okay, you are good to go." **''Thank you Dr. Xu. Are you hurt too?'' **''I feel completely fine, thank you!'' *Choosing "Thank you Dr. Xu. Are you hurt too?" option: ** "This is embarrassing. I wanted to sneak in when the gate was open. And a strange bird jumped on me and I couldn't react in time. And the rest is history." ** "The good thing is Sam showed up in time and drove away the bird, and drove me back from the gate too." ** "Don't worry, I can take care of my injury. But if something happens to you, I'd be really worried!" ** Relationship +40 *Choosing "I feel completely fine, thank you!" option: ** "You are welcome! Take easy and don't try too hard!" ** Relationship +20 |-| Uncomfortable Meeting= After attaining 450 Friendship (4.5 ) with Dr. Xu, if the builder is single, entering the clinic will start the event: Dr. Xu talking to Phyllis: * "Will it work...?" * "Doctor, you've gotta be proactive. If you really like the person, go for it!" * "You're absolutely right, I shouldn't give up before even trying! Thank you for your advice, Phyllis!" * "Uh...Doc..." * "What should I do next? I definitely can't ask..." * "Hey there PlayerName! Can we help you? Not feeling well?" * "Ah... PlayerName! When did you come in?" **''I just got here.'' **''What were you talking about?'' *Choosing either option: * "Oh, not... nothing at all!" * "I was just going to get some herbs. Right! Phyllis, just do it the way I told you earlier, got it?" This ends dialog. Talking to Xu again during the same day, or the next day will prompt the following response: * "Ehh...what were we talking about...it was about herbs! Which herbs we like the most! Anyway, I've got to go." Talking to Phyllis continues the event: * "You know what? You'd think Dr. Xu is great at what he does, but he's definitely not good at this! Haha!" * "So...? You want to know what Dr. Xu is up to? I don't know if I should tell..." This ends dialog. * "What to do...oh well, I am starting to crave some Spaghetti with Hot Sauce though, oh what to do?" **''I'll make you one!'' **''What to do?'' *Choosing "I will make you one." option: ** "Hehe, well then, I'm looking forward to it." ** Reputation +5 *Choosing "What do I do?" option: ** "Come on, help me please." Either option will begin Mission: The Brightest Star. |-| Moonlight Primrose= After starting a relationship with Xu, the first time the Builder talks to him: * "No... this might not work. No... this definitely will not work." **''Anything bothering you Dr. Xu?'' * "Ah, PlayerName! I was doing something... didn't notice you." * "Recently I've been cultivating a special kind of herb, but it's not going smoothly. This kind of herb will need a special tool to grow."" **''Is there anything I can help with?'' * "Glad you asked! If you can make Plant Fences and Spray Bottles, it will be really helpful. Interested?" **''Yeah, that's no problem.'' **''Sorry, I've got something else coming up.'' *Choosing "Yeah, that's no problem." option: ** "Great. This is the workbook I brought from the research center. You should be able to read it." ** Herb Fence (Book) +1 ** Spray Bottle (Book) +1 This will begin Mission: Moonlight Primrose. Gallery Xu.jpg Barber Sketch Xu.png|Hair styles on Xu, displayed in Barber Shop Portrait Xu Trophy.png Portrait Xu Master.png|Xu, presumably with his master Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors